Various amusement rides have been created to provide passengers with unique motion and visual experiences. For example, theme rides can be implemented with single-passenger or multi-passenger ride vehicles that travel along a fixed or variable path. Ride vehicles themselves may include features providing passengers with varying levels of control (e.g., various buttons and knobs) over the ride vehicle and/or surrounding environment. However, traditional controls given to passengers of a ride vehicle are generally limited when the ride vehicle follows a pre-determined, fixed path. Further, traditional controls of multi-passenger ride vehicles generally only provide a single passenger with steering control over the ride vehicle. Accordingly, it is now recognized that there is a need for an improved amusement ride that provides enhanced passenger control over the ride vehicle to create a more adventurous ride experience.